


Triple Sinners

by zack0302



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 3p, F/F, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack0302/pseuds/zack0302
Summary: 对不起这次还是没带肉玩——叛逆性磕cp如我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【【【3p预警，不喜误入】】】

这个女人不应该出现在这里。这就是Lisa在不甚认真的扫视中一眼锁定她的原因。

临近毕业的关系，Lisa已经很久没有去夜场了，新人旧人进进出出，她在跳到鬓边出汗后就觉得索然无味，声光特效乱得像捋不开的线团。

直到看到那个女人，是整个光怪陆离的画面里突兀的冷色块。带着水雾的冰凉杯壁被衔在唇边，含着碎冰的最后一口酒液被全部吞下，冰冻感顺着温热的喉咙滑下激得她一个冷颤。Lisa就着吧台雪克杯反光的弧面补了点口红，游鱼一样划过拥挤的舞池，因为要捕捉这位迷路的爱丽丝而肾上腺素飙升。

“姐姐，我请你喝杯酒好不好？”

 

今晚上可能所有的决定都是荒谬而错误的。微凉的夜风中Jennie搓了搓自己被吹出鸡皮疙瘩的光裸胳膊，不再接茬身边刚刚借了火的男人，烟雾未散开时她浓妆的脸有一种失真的美，男人看到后那种笨拙的兴奋语调让她的烦躁溢出来，挂在高挑的眼尾眉尖，但这样的她更美了。她充分了解这点，也毫不在意这点。

又一阵凉风，Jennie在心里骂了好几句，只想赶紧结束这支烟。她知道，一切不对劲的源头就是金智秀那个女人。

谁能想到有一天她会和金智秀一起来夜店呢。荒谬感和后悔一起涌上来，她不禁有点担心第一次来这种场合的某位乖乖女。金智秀和她不一样，她的清冷面相基本算是表里如一，虽然从小就和Jennie一起被捆绑成什么恶心吧啦的“××双姝”，但两个人的风格明显奔着两个方向去了。成年后两个人的共同语境越变越窄，Jennie根本没办法想象自己和金智秀畅聊在夜场大杀四方的场景。

在Jennie看来，欲望和美都是天赐的礼物，不需要被任何人原谅。这种坦然唯独在面对金智秀时，天然生出了一种胆怯。

她害怕从她脸上接收到除了不认同和隐忍之外的情绪，一点都不想。

因为那个人是金智秀。

对此两人的好友，澳籍韩人朴彩英朴rose女士轻飘飘地下过定义：哎呀我也不喜欢和太熟的发小一起蹦迪啦，越熟反而越害羞呢。当时正在喝一杯超难喝的牛油果奶昔的Jennie茅塞顿开，愉快地接受了这个借口。而太过轻佻的下场就是，当金智秀坚持要跟她们去体验夜店时，太过理所当然的大脑连半个借口都推脱不出来。

幸好还有个朴彩英和她一起顶着。Jennie碾灭烟头喷了些口气喷雾，鼓鼓脸颊，把那些混杂着惊艳下流的眼神都甩在门外。

等她回到吧台就看到托付了她巨大信任的澳洲小玫瑰已不知所踪，而金智秀正在被一个扎着半边脏辫身材超棒的姑娘搭讪。立刻被生活和朴彩英联手打脸的Jennie能感觉到额头的血管又跳动得踊跃，暗暗咬着牙挤开兴奋的人群，颇有占有欲地揽过金智秀，一双猫眼冲着那个想要勾搭金智秀的小妞斜过去。

“你？”  
“你！”

大惊失色的金智妮所有的不自然颤抖都被怀里的金智秀完整接收到。从两个人程度不一的尴尬来看，肯定是睡过的。金智秀甚至还好整以暇地抿了口Lisa为她点的调酒，眼神在两人之间打了个来回，颇有些自娱自乐地盖戳：挺配。

非常擅长自己逗自己的金智秀没忍住笑了起来，在这捉摸不清的笑意中，金智妮的尴尬愈发浓厚，她不得不把胳膊放下来，掩饰地拨了拨头发。

 

夜店里的人好像是突然多起来的，她们三个人被迫拉近了距离，光裸的皮肤在情愿与不情愿的暧昧中蹭来蹭去。这样的气氛Lisa完全没想到，本来她见到Jennie时，喜大过惊。那次美妙的经历她直到现在还记得许多细节，这种超辣的姐姐可不是天天都能遇上。但只用了几秒钟，善于察言观色的留学生就在Jennie频繁而沉默地整理头发中，发觉了面前这两位女士之间那点子微妙的气氛。刚刚才嗨起来一点的情绪好像被人拍了下脑壳，她修剪得光滑圆润的指甲不甘心地敲着杯子，Lisa喝酒不喜欢用吸管，酒里蛋清的腥味冲上来让她皱起眉。

但金智秀的搭话拉住了她想要逃走的思维。“不好喝吗？”轰鸣的音响迫着金智秀的小脑袋凑过来，她柔顺的棕色发尾和Lisa银灰色的头发混在一起。Lisa凑过去解释时，甚至闻到了清新的护发素香味，让她忍不住又追了两句话，离开时不确定自己的鼻尖是不是碰到了金智秀的耳廓。

出现在这里的金智秀矛盾得有趣，一旁看似无动于衷其实全身都扎着毛的Jennie也很有趣，以旁观者看来，这种平衡有趣但并不想过多参与。她们三人的话题断断续续，因为舞台上和DJ贴身热舞的朴彩英终于变得热烈一些。而在Lisa为自己这位闷骚的DJ朋友担保后，就连金智秀都不怎么担心上台就变身的澳洲野玫瑰了。

只是金智秀接下来的举动一下子打破了平衡。她整个人突然凑过来，对花里胡哨的吸管置之不理，直接就着Lisa的杯子喝了一口酒。她淡色的唇釉覆在Lisa留下的唇印上，润得人心里发痒，Lisa能用余光看到Jennie瞪大的猫眼。但金智秀不止给自己加了十分，适应不了烈酒的她那漂亮的脸蛋皱起来，不知不觉，Lisa就把自己的手送了过去让她抓住。等意识到的时候，只想来放松一下的留学生也只来得及暗道一声不好。

其实也不是不好。平心而论Jennie胸型美好的胸脯刻意贴着胳膊是蛮舒服的，让她不断想起她们上次共度的美好夜晚。悲天悯人的泰国人甚至觉得，出于人道主义精神，她再帮着两位姐姐炒炒气氛，功成身退回去洗洗睡似乎也不错。

被自己这种热衷看两个大美女搞的直男思想逗笑，Lisa伸了个懒腰，不在意把自己肌肉线条优越的腰腹与小臂暴露出来。不管是金智秀还是金智妮，都被这过于美好的肉体吸引了一瞬的注意力。懒洋洋笑起来的Lisa更像一株年轻又舒展的热带植物，随意自在地搭着两个姐姐的肩示意她们再近一点，语气轻佻明媚：

“不早了，你们谁要跟我回去吗？还是说，你们俩都可以？”

一曲终了，玩闹结束，换曲时有短暂的噪音空隙，可Jennie的笑容僵在脸上，作势撒娇去锤Lisa的手无力地虚在她线条明晰的锁骨附近，被锤的人也僵住了身体，她俩都不可思议地看着金智秀勾住Lisa吊带的那根细白的手指，但其实两个人都听清了刚才她说的话。

她说的是：“好啊，我们3P吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【【【3p预警，不喜误入】】】
> 
> 本章大量JenLisa情节

在电梯里的时候Lisa第三次对上Jennie乱飘的眼神，两个人实在没忍住，同时笑了出来。Lisa把肩上搭着的金智秀的胳膊又向上拽了拽，醉的困意朦胧的人发出含糊的呢喃，Lisa错觉是只奶猫趴在自己肩上撒娇。

这和之前那个轻描淡写说出“我们3p吧”的人，是同一个？！

“我还以为这些年她酒量变好了。”Jennie拿着Lisa给的钥匙刷开房门撑着，看着Lisa直接把金智秀打横抱进室内，做了个鬼脸。“力气真大，经常健身？”

留学生的通透开间一览无余，Lisa蹲在床边，把金智秀的鞋脱掉，没有立刻回答。她重新来到门口，覆上Jennie的小臂，手把着手锁上门，然后一点点逼近穿着高跟鞋才与她平视的女人。近到鼻尖上的细小绒毛几乎碰到时，才抬起指尖滑了下Jennie一直扬着的下巴：

“姐姐看来是忘了上一次我多有力气了，没关系，今天我们有很多时间复习。”

Jennie的回答是毫无征兆地咬住她没来得及撤回的中指指尖，细细的眉毛挑出一个得意的弧度。

 

这真是一副很色情的身体。Lisa感叹着，把有着猫样眼神的女人再次压在自己和玄关墙之间，有意模仿着上一次亲密接触的流程。对方似乎心有灵犀地记起什么，勾上来的小腿搭上Lisa纤瘦有力的后腰，狠狠往里收着，让全身心沉浸在热吻中的Lisa一下子乱了节奏，隔着衣服的抚摸一下子没了轻重。

Jennie用鼻音发出不满的哼哼，身体却像磁铁一样挂在Lisa的身上，但她随即发出惊呼，一下子收紧环在肩上的胳膊，因为体位的改变生生把自己的胸送上前，双腿自动夹紧腿间纤细精瘦的腰身。

“呀！”

突然受惊的女人压低声音，下意识扭头去看床铺的位置。抱着这美好肉体Lisa却开心死了，一边走一边用脸去撞这两团软绵绵的软肉，已经很微弱的鸢尾香气在皮肤上更加明显，大概是她喷香水的位置，Lisa深深地呼吸，这女人沾上香水的皮肤味道像极了催情药剂。Jennie被放在窗边的小沙发上，脚触到柔软的羊毛地毯，索性也把自己的身体摊开放松，眼看着Lisa单膝跪在自己腿间，低下头用吻表达一点敷衍的歉意和讨好，她才很是嫌弃地接受了。年下扎了一半的灰色头发晃荡着垂坠成一片小小的私密空间，却遮掩不了唇舌交缠的水声。

可床上的金智秀安静得让人忍不住挂念。意乱情迷的瞬间Jennie透过发丝瞥着床上发出一点呓语的人影，然后被脱下上衣的Lisa捉住，惩罚性地咬了咬嘴角。

“姐姐害怕她醒？那你可以小声点。”

保留了胸衣和热裤的Lisa长长的胳膊撑着沙发，逗猫一样，用鼻尖逗着Jennie的下巴。

Jennie斜着眼睛看她坏笑，手指摸过去捏着她后颈的皮肤，像暗中蛰伏的猫咪突然炸毛，嗷呜一口咬上她因为过瘦而凸起的喉结，又无比色情地、缓慢地吮了吮，气声的尾音在刻意的停顿里带出一抹引人遐思的喘：

“我怕什么？我什么都不怕。”

嘴硬的女人随即被摆弄着腰胯翻趴在沙发上，又蹭又亲的过程里，bra和内裤就都被扒了下来，偏偏裙子还欲盖弥彰地挂在小腿。Jennie不满地想要踢开衣服，却被误会是在软踏踏的沙发里挣扎，对方瘦削有力的四肢缠绕上来。很快Jennie被落在脊背上的湿吻压软了身体，Lisa的手指代替了紧致的大腿，摸上湿淋淋的穴口后，有着柔软身体的女人更是腰身一塌，摆出了非常过分的姿势。

“先在沙发上好不好？”Lisa忍不住继续用大腿顶住那饱满的臀瓣，灵活的手指揉弄着因为重力更加饱满的胸脯，绵软的乳肉在指缝里滑来滑去，感受着被指尖磋磨得越发坚硬的乳尖，忍不住又凑过去吻她。

“先？”Jennie笑起来，探出像蛇一样的嫣红舌尖，舔了舔被吻到发涨的嘴唇，扭过头狠狠咬上Lisa支棱着的耳朵又疼爱地舔吮着，“小坏蛋……”

心安理得把这当成夸奖的小坏蛋，突然毫无预兆地探进一个指节，Jennie被她骨节分明的指一下子顶出声，但稍前一点的阴蒂也被拇指好好照顾着，异物感很快转变成了快感。没开冷气，她们滚烫的身体摩擦着配合着，两根手指慢慢做着扩张，偶尔有没轻没重地深入也只是加剧了快感，Jennie喘息也随着手指的动作渐渐急促起来。

所以当手指离开时Jennie睁着水雾迷蒙的眼睛十分不满地回头，没看清什么被摁着脖颈压进沙发，口鼻不舒服地压在靠垫上。

抗议的哼声陡然转成了闷在靠垫里的尖叫。突然被打开的嗡嗡作响的小东西直接贴在了刚刚硬起来的阴蒂上。

修长的手指推着它缓慢地深入体内，Jennie被这巨大的刺激搞得浑身痉挛不敢乱动，她紧紧攥着Lisa瘦却有力的小臂，即使指甲在对方皮肤上掐出印来也无法阻止这震颤的小道具坚定地探进去。

“哈——哈——”她的腰肢颤抖着，生理性泪水开始在眼里打转。但呻吟的尾音因为床上那只醉猫翻身的动作瞬间转低，Lisa小恶魔一样的甜腻声音在耳边响起：

“我直接开到最大档位咯，姐姐？”

Jennie抖着手想要去够被放在眼前的小小开关，恶劣的年下在就差一点时挪开它，欣赏着Jennie一边吞着连着线的跳蛋一边无法忍耐地乱扭着的屁股，手不自觉地摸了上去，突然拍了一掌。

“不要……”

毫无征兆地啪的一声，吃痛的Jennie不小心叫出声，喘息着回头看，“不要什么？”坏心眼的年下俯下身堵着她的舌尖吮着，极富侵略性地舔舐她嘴角流出的唾液。还没缓过来，又一巴掌拍在她翘起的臀上，声音又响又脆，臀肉泛出色情的波浪，内穴也止不住得颤缩起来。在床上大部分羞耻的游戏她都能游刃有余乐在其中，也不介意说一些羞耻的话助兴，但屁股被这样拍得啪啪作响，对方比一般女孩子大的多的手爱不释手地又揉又拧，还是让她的耻感满溢出来。她想要往前逃，却被死死压在沙发狭小的空间里，更何况还有一个不停颤动的跳蛋在身体里孜孜不倦地顶着敏感处。

但比耻感更让人难以接受的是她的身体喜欢被这样对待，一浪高过一浪的快感冲刷着身体，濒临失控的感觉终于迫使她开口：

“不，哈——嗯你轻一点——”

“轻一点？轻一点姐姐就没这么开心了。”

“滚……不，这，这声音太大了。”

“一会你叫起来声音会更大，我保证。”

“可，可是她会醒，醒了啊——”

“醒了那正好一起啊。”

花穴因为这样放肆的想象不自觉搅紧了跳蛋和手指，巅峰来的汹涌猛烈，根本没等Lisa按照威胁把档位开到最大，Jennie就忍不住晃动着被打的红痕交错的屁股向后顶着，手指紧扣着Lisa捂在乳房上的手背，全身激烈颤抖着高潮了。

情事中的抱怨总是当不得真的，即使伴随着恶狠狠地啃咬和踢打。Lisa龇牙咧嘴地抱着无力挣扎的女人来到床边，两个人都因为靠近沉睡的金智秀放轻了动作，但到底还是更没有顾忌的Lisa赢了。

“把腿抱起来，抱在胸前。”

已经到过一次的女人此时躺在床的另一边，还泛着泪花的明亮猫眼恶狠狠瞪着Lisa。但心里已经有几分答案的年下使用了简短的祈使句，虚张声势地和她对峙，就等到了Jennie不情愿的投降动作。柔软的身躯轻易地折叠，手臂收在膝窝下，臀线弯折的底端，湿淋淋的腿心半遮半掩地露出来，凉飕飕的。预判成功的Lisa凑过去奖励地吻她的肩膀，顺势把她抱在怀里，两个人一起挤在床的一边，离那个还在昏睡的人，又近又远。

“又是什么鬼东西——”

硅胶的质感带着微微的凉贴上Jennie湿滑的穴口，她想放下腿，但整个人被Lisa的手臂箍住。震颤开始了，比刚才更大接触面积的玩具带的她脑海中都地震起来，她不得不害怕金智秀会被这东西震醒，但心里升起的奇异快感刺痒痒的，像心虚的小偷怕着有人推开门。可能会被发现的不可言说的刺激感席卷全身，整个阴部和大腿根处的肌肉成片痉挛，Jennie下意识地弓起背，头向后靠寻找着Lisa的吻。

“真的都是刚买的玩具，第一次用就是给姐姐了。”像是随意拨弄着档位的年下好整以暇地腾出一只手把Jennie黏在脸颊的头发拨开，啄着Jennie耳后到脖颈，甚至还伸长脖子想要去吮因为压迫而更显丰满的乳肉，吻不到，只好改用手，随着节奏揉捏、碾搓。

所以这种时候突然搭上肩膀的手就显得格外惊悚。大吃一惊的Lisa差点弹起来，不小心把开关的档位推到最大，Jennie陡然变高的呻吟冲出了喉咙，倒也无暇顾及扭着头差点拉伤脖子的Lisa。

于是Lisa撞进一双看起来很是冷静清明的眼眸里，就像早些时候在夜场注意到的那样。不知不觉金智秀身上略显冷淡的香味已经笼罩住了Lisa。

她现在还分不清金智秀是清醒着放肆还是迷糊着装傻。所以在被吻上的时候，下意识地对这个吻技实在称不上好的姐姐温柔相待。

金智秀的手指攀上她的肩头，因为接吻垂下的睫毛颤抖着，而她的怀里，Jennie正在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【真·3p预警】【不喜千万误入】

第二次高潮如期而至，Jennie甚至没控制住微张开嘴巴，放任可能很失态的表情出现，为了延长这要命的快感她攥紧了Lisa骨节突出的手腕，把眼角的泪水蹭进枕头。

是过了一会她才意识到，背后这人大概是走神了。颇有点兴师问罪地回过头，她才明白刚才没来得及追究的水声因何而来。

“咦！”Jennie实在没控制住，惊叫出了声。只是金智秀完全没有分神理会她，倒是Lisa注意到后，手指还能准确地关掉开关，并安抚性地握着Jennie的乳肉揉了揉。

这让人糟心的场景看的Jennie一瞬间火都撩起来，但不单纯是欲火，是她从未想过有一天会目睹金智秀和别人法式热吻，而自己刚刚才被这个人送上一次又一次的高潮。

三个人的床比想象中要宽敞，三个人的情事就没那么宽裕了。不过3p里，最好玩的事情不就是抢人了吗？

有些人确实生来就拥有某些天赋，令人瞩目，引人倾心。

在Lisa的怀里翻了个身，Jennie注视着沉浸在热吻中金智秀动情的脸，注视着摩擦吮吸中濡湿的唇瓣与若隐若现的舌，心里的那把火一鼓一鼓地顶着心口烧起来。

你永远应该专注我。

骚扰先从锁骨开始。Jennie用一次轻咬展开了反击，然后趴得更紧些，Lisa那漂亮的锁骨上很快布满了闪亮的水渍和红痕，被咬的痛时她始终覆在Jennie腰臀上的手就会报复性地揉捏，被她自己打出来的红痕变得发烫，Jennie就更努力地蹂躏她的脖颈与胸口，一只手甚至灵活地绕到Lisa的背后去解开她的胸衣。这并不容易，因为手指摸进去，一半是Lisa，一半是金智秀。

女孩子丝缎一般的皮肤摩擦出无数情欲的火花，Jennie几乎没有犹豫地翻转手掌，一颗一颗地解开了金智秀光滑的衬衫，触碰到了她比衣料触感更紧迷人的胸口肌肤。这让她更热情地吻到了Lisa的颌线，另一只手则扯走了Lisa胸口仅剩的布料，让她们俩的身体没有任何阻碍地贴在一起。年轻的女孩子怀抱里有着阳光与花香的幻觉，汗津津的，滚烫却不让人讨厌。

而这怀抱远不是终点。隔着Lisa瘦却充满力量的身体，Jennie终于把一个小心翼翼的吻落在了金智秀小巧的下巴上。鬼精灵一样的Lisa立刻识趣地退出，转而在Jennie的肩头印着自己的痕迹，甚至还搂着Jennie凹凸有致的身体，摩挲过饱满肉欲的大腿内侧后，把手掌贴在她肿胀的腿心抚弄。

Jennie的喘息一下子抖起来，不稳的气息都倾洒在金智秀的唇边。女人有些失焦的眼望了过来，微张的嘴唇上还拖着唾液的闪光，她们的呼吸交缠在一起。不由自主地，Jennie探出手去，却在半途碰到了金智秀同样伸过来的手。

欲望是盛大又汹涌的，Jennie突然福至心灵金智秀的不安，小时候她总是这样不安地牵着金智秀，而如今，到了她拉着姐姐的手，带领她触碰未知的时候了。

手指插进另一只手的指缝，像拼图的插片对接拼合，Jennie低下头，吻住金智秀，用唇舌勾引她与自己共舞。

 

三个人纠缠磨蹭的状态让人心里也迷乱起来，蛇一样的欲望从心口爬出来，腿间又有Lisa在煽风点火，Jennie更加激烈地吻着金智秀，带动的金智秀呼吸都乱起来，激动地摸索着身前Lisa的身体。Jennie能听到Lisa埋在自己肩头的小声呻吟和轻笑，金智秀折腾她，她就折腾Jennie，挑拨着被体液打湿的毛发，下手拍在发痛的臀尖也毫不客气。

但很快这小家伙就遭到了现世报。

Lisa的痛呼让Jennie不得不分开一点距离去注意她，刚才还臭屁兮兮的小坏蛋，此刻水汪汪的大眼睛向后望着金智秀，又扭回来看Jennie，可怜兮兮的，让Jennie想起家里那只乖巧的狗狗。她龇牙咧嘴去挡金智秀探下去的手，但被Jennie眼疾手快地拉住了。

“干嘛？”Jennie皱了皱鼻子冲她威胁地做了个鬼脸，紧扣着Lisa的手不让她动作。

“痛啊姐姐……让她，让智秀姐姐拿出来——”小狗一样拱着舔着的Lisa让Jennie很是受用，但她才不会轻易放过这个很会使坏的家伙，反而用大腿撑开Lisa的双腿，手指摸下去，伙同着金智秀的手指一起作乱。但金智妮永远只会在一开始放狠话，年下又叫了几声痛，她就忍不住勾起一些粘滑的液体安抚着阴阜的外围，长长的舌头绕着Lisa单薄滑腻的乳尖打圈，听着小坏蛋发出舒服的哼声才放下心来。

可她又忍不住对她使坏。在金智秀修长的手指被吞没时恶意地拉扯着挺立的小豆豆，就是要听她舒服呻吟时陡然变调的声音。

“你看你，把智秀姐姐都吵醒了。”恶劣的Jennie凑过去亲亲金智秀，又倒回来贴在Lisa的耳边挑逗她，听她哼哼唧唧的抗议。

“还不是你自己叫的声音太大！”

“我说，你可是这张床上的忙内，忙内嘴要甜一点，知道吗？”

说完，还色情地舔了舔小坏蛋的嘴角。Lisa用她那双大的吓人的眼睛谴责着坏笑的Jennie，但连起伏的胸口都掌握在沉迷恶作剧的姐姐手里，又能如何呢？

于是气呼呼的年下决定扭过头去抢金智秀的嘴唇。她的唇形是好看的心形，吻起来嘴角还有一点唇膏的甜味，也许这甜味是Jennie刚覆上去的？但无所谓了，金智秀的手指让她快要到了，却次次在边缘滑开，已经不想忍耐的Lisa甚至开始小幅度地摆动着腰肢去迎凑手指的角度。

可Jennie不是那么容易消气的人。突然滑下去掰开她大腿的人让Lisa心头一惊，随后膝盖上被咬出个浅浅的印记，她扭过头想下看，嘴边还拖着长长的银丝，落在胳膊上凉凉的。急喘着的Lisa正好对上Jennie发亮的眼神，猫一样的眼睛里是一轮狡黠的月光。

“不姐姐——”

Lisa根本分不清是被什么引燃，可能是手指突然顶到的点，可能是落在大腿根上深深的牙印，也可能就是这刺穿人心的明亮月光。她还颤抖着的时候，听到Jennie满含愉悦的声音：

“I win.”

真的是好幼稚一姐姐！Lisa在心里叹了口气，翻了个白眼。

 

但夜晚就这样结束了吗？

Jennie洗完澡出来，完全没想到的场景正在床上等她。她明明记得刚才金智秀又迷糊着瞌睡起来，而Lisa把头发扎了起来摁着手机回复信息。

但现在，正冲着浴室门的方向，金智秀正像一只大玩偶一样被搂抱在Lisa的怀里，寸缕不着，整个莹白到发光的身体也正因为背后人的动作颤抖着，扭动着。是一副神话时代的油画，林中的仙女被酒浸湿，海中的蚌里诞生的维纳斯，把自己献祭给欲望甘心被玩弄，从此她身边的每一寸土地都是索多玛的幻影。

而诱惑之源，睁开眼睛的Endymion正冲她诱惑地微笑，被吻红的嘴唇一边吻着金智秀的白嫩的脖子，一边伸出湿淋淋的手指勾一勾，邀请她一起创作这副欲望之作。

浴衣坠落在地的声音轻不可闻，踏出柔软织物的牢笼，Jennie的每一步都清晰地跨进旋涡深处，直到拉住Lisa伸在半空中手，然后放在了年下的脸旁。

年轻的Endymion在她的手背上落下一吻，丰厚的爱意和恨意通过这个吻，彻底点燃了Jennie的灵魂。

只有把两个姐姐推在床头的Lisa知道，她动了气。但其实Lisa自己也搞不太明白，气怎么来的这么快。

Jennie去洗澡了，回完朋友的信息，她一转头就看到趴在枕头上的金智秀幽幽地盯着自己，脸上还泛着一点潮红。她忍不住凑过去亲了亲她的脸蛋，挂着一幅冷淡表情的金智秀让人更想逗她，Lisa亲着亲着，不由自主就哄着她翻过身来。三个人已经折腾了许久，如果金智秀露出一丁点不情愿，那Lisa绝对会乖乖搂着她等浴室空出来。

但金智秀哑着嗓子在她耳边呢喃，“抱抱我。”

浴室里冲水的声音一直没停，这点子时间足够Lisa用唇舌好好安慰一回这莫名显得有点可怜巴巴的姐姐了。声线喑哑的撒娇和呻吟别有一番风味，她摸着金智秀胯骨处薄薄的脂肪层，怜爱地拥着她软乎乎的腰肢。粉白色染上她的身体，就像宿舍楼下的那株海棠花的颜色，Lisa把头靠在金智秀的心脏处，独享她纷乱的心跳。

温情时刻折断在Lisa听清高潮后金智秀无意识的呓语是什么。她念的是，Jen。

Lisa皱着眉，脸蛋离开金智秀起伏的胸口，居高临下地望着她紧闭的双眼。然后她抬手扯开发绳，半长的灰色发尾扫过肩膀，接吻时，舌根处突然泛起一股苦味。

 

被单像被春天狂乱的风席卷过，空气里发酵着水汽、黏液和欲望的味道。两位年上被摆弄着面对面抱坐在一起，修长白嫩的大腿叠在一起，而贴合摩擦的腿心里拉出了道具的电线，正掌控在压在两人身后的Lisa手里。Lisa几乎是粗暴地拉过Jennie的头发开始接吻，直接无视了鼻子里不舒服的哼声，利用床板压迫着两个人的身体好让跳动的小玩具更紧地接触着腿心的敏感处，她不止控制着开关，也像掌控着唯一的方向盘。金智秀的胸乳被她在手里捏出不同的形状，而她看到Jennie露出的眼神，忍不住笑了，笑意里带着恶童般的兴致勃勃。

“姐姐，你也想要吗？”

答案是什么不重要。她的手已经捧起Jennie的两个乳房粗暴地挤在一起，越过金智秀的肩头去咬噬贴在一起的乳头。Jennie终于被这响亮的水声弄得头皮发麻，酥麻的快感从胸尖和下体传来，她胸口和脸颊泛起水雾般的潮红。

没过几秒，在Lisa手指的帮助下，金智秀也低吟着抱紧了Jennie。

狂乱的春天终于过去了，Lisa收紧了双臂，啄吻着金智秀沁出一层薄汗的背，吻她薄削的蝴蝶骨上吹弹可破的皮肤，还有后颈带着潮意的碎发。然后像白日来临重新沉睡的牧羊少年，顺从地被Jennie环过来的手臂抱住。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量荔枝预警

Lisa早上醒来时从不和梦中人告别。

她的睡眠质量称不上好，会做很多深深浅浅的梦，因此养成了快速遗忘的习惯。

但今天的Lisa是在雨水和海棠的香气中醒来的。昨晚忘记关窗，裸露的肩膀上就沾染了雨的凉意。

可夜雨早已停了，她窗外那株开的绚烂的海棠也没有香味，正如她醒来后，旁边空着的枕头上也没有那个叫金智秀的女人。

Lisa伸手摸了摸没有体温慰藉的，冰冰凉的织物。脑海中又幻化出粉白色的肌肤，和很好亲的心形唇。

幻梦是被跳上床的leo打断的。出生没多久的小猫精力旺盛，用头顶着饲主的胳膊想要钻进怀抱里，Lisa把这个扭来扭去毛团抱进怀里一通亲，压下了心底那些乱七八糟的念头，精神地跳下床开始收拾自己。毕业季有那么多让人抓狂的事，但把leo抱回来是她做的最棒的一件了。

 

在地铁上，Lisa刷到了Jennie的ins，烈焰红唇的时装周，有着私人别墅的海岛，无尽的派对和购物。大小姐有资格跑到世界另一头来遗忘尴尬，普通的留学生只能独自消化那次混乱的三人行。只是不知道金智秀看到跑路的Jennie会作何反应，想到她呢喃着的“Jen”，Lisa就觉得浑身不舒服起来，忍不住扯了扯板正又紧绷的套装裙。

车厢玻璃上映出的身影窈窕动人，西装裙下的腿长而笔直，几乎称得上完美，一直在给自己鼓劲的头天上岗的实习生Lalisa也忍不住飘飘然了一下：外在条件还是可以的，就是需要担心一下会不会被上司性骚扰。

这种担心在见到上司的那一刻，转化为目睹朝鲜半岛沉没般的震惊。

同样穿着裙装的女人有着出众的容貌，唇线紧抿的侧颜会让人想起格陵兰海上的蓝色浮冰。她只在Lisa紧紧捂住嘴差点发出惊呼时冷静地多看了这边一眼，除此之外没有表现出任何曾与这位实习生有过瓜葛的失态。

这下好了。跟着hr离开金智秀办公室的Lisa惆怅地想到，以后应该担心的是自己会不会性骚扰上司了。

 

做金智秀的助理是一件非常艰难的事。在茶水间泡茶的Lisa婉拒了同事建议的速溶咖啡，心里愤愤不平地想着。在心里吐槽上司并不犯法，更何况吐槽的原因根本没法宣之于口和同事一起畅所欲言。Lisa能说是因为金智秀天天在自己面前不重样地上演制服诱惑吗？当然不能。

所以她只能在心里默念泰语经文，在金智秀安排任务时，露出大大的、热带阳光一般的笑容。

但平心而论，金智秀是个好上司。她不会拖着实习生加班，布置任务清晰不含糊，部门福利也异常大方，还是公司里出了名的不会利用女性优势的“直男”，在女职员中也人气颇高。

可她们永远不会知道这个人哑着声音呻吟求饶时是什么样的。抱着文件夹跟着金智秀走过长长连廊的Lisa，心不在焉地盯着半步远处，金智秀包裹在一步裙下的腰胯。

“你喝什么？”

Lisa如梦初醒地抬起头，才发现两个人停在了自动售货机前。“巧克力牛奶。”脱口而出的回答让金智秀愣住了，她把一缕垂下来的头发撩到耳后，露出了一个工作之外的笑容，带着亲近的嘲弄与自己都没察觉到的温柔。

“你还是小孩子吗，Lalisa。”

而Lisa握着带着水汽的包装盒，因为回味那个笑容而再一次错过了和金智秀并肩而行的机会。

 

但她不是总会错过机会的人。

应酬的酒局上，喝着金智秀单独加点的巧克力牛奶，Lisa不准痕迹地把注意力全部放在斜对面的女人身上。酒杯空了又满，金智秀开始把下巴支在骨骼伶仃的手腕上，淡淡的笑意简直是镶嵌在脸上了。

好显得她还多么清醒似的。埋头苦吃的Lisa在场面话的尾声里漱漱口，擦擦嘴，顺理成章地扶住被风一吹有些晃悠的金智秀。

“今天科长带我来就是为了当司机的啦！”

笑嘻嘻的漂亮女孩子谁会舍得拒绝呢。但是这个答案里不包括金智秀。坚定地推开Lisa圈到腰上的手，金智秀好像用了很大的力气保持直行与沉默，直到准确地坐进副驾，还知道动作缓慢地扣好安全带。她用的冷香在微微出汗后变得明显，密闭的车内空间里，无论怎样呼吸，都是满满的金智秀的味道。只是支着头闭着眼的女人毫无所觉。Lisa叹了口气，专心开车。

她睡着了，又也许没有。Lisa盯着她微翘的睫毛，非常有耐心地趴在方向盘上等着，只不过并没等多久，从微颤的眼皮开始，金智秀睁开了眼。

“到了。”

醉酒后的金智秀，眼睛似乎比白天更黑沉。但她用力点头的样子，又不可避免地让Lisa想起上一次见到她醉酒时，先是豪言壮语接着憨态可掬的样子。Lisa忍不住趴在方向盘上笑起来。

她笑得开心，金智秀就只是看着她，看到伸过来的手时下意识躲了躲，但没有躲开。Lisa的手很大，动作却很轻柔，她用指尾轻轻扫去落下的一根睫毛，然后是一个毫无征兆的吻。金智秀在最后一刻侧开头，Lisa的嘴唇几乎擦过她的脸颊，停留在最近的距离。

可惜地叹了口气，Lisa又向前凑了凑，啪一下帮金智秀解开了安全带。

“上楼吧，我就送你到门口。”

 

但最后还是进了屋子。没办法，稀里哗啦东西倒掉的声音实在是让人听了心惊。最后让人伏在沙发靠枕上，又盯着她喝下一大杯温水，Lisa才松了口气，捏起玻璃杯也咕咚咕咚灌了半杯水。

“冰箱里有蛋糕。”

“什么啊，大半夜请我吃蛋糕吗。”

“不是奶油的。”

“是什么的也不能吃啊……”

“你知道你在公司里的绰号是什么吗？”

“哈？？？”

“泰兰德小太阳。”

“噗哈哈哈——”

笑倒的泰国人夸张地拍着靠垫，一边笑一边假装去抹眼角的泪水。

“也没必要这么夸张吧……”

“什么？”Lisa解开领口的一颗扣子，没有听清金智秀的低语。“我是说，假笑，也没必要这么夸张吧。”

“唉，面对上司，总是要卖力捧场的。”被戳穿的泰国人大大方方地承认了。“姐姐。”

仿佛穿越了时空的普通称呼，一下子把两个人拉回到那个迷乱的夜晚。金智秀直起身子，率先转开了目光。

“你以为，hr没有早早知会过我个人助理的相关信息吗……”

“姐姐……”

“你以为，我真的全都忘记了吗？”

“你以为，距离就能够抹掉所有一切吗？”

只开了落地灯的客厅，光线是那么的柔和，如薄纱一般笼在金智秀的脸庞。Lisa轻轻起身，走到金智秀旁边蹲下了，抱着双膝，像一只温顺的大型犬仰脸望着她，用手指接住了她不慎滑落眼角的一颗泪。

“我只是以为，你没有那么喜欢她，才会，才会——”

“嘘——”

金智秀泛着泪光的眼睛好看地弯起来，细白的手指压在她的心形唇上。良久，她轻轻摇了摇头，飘出了一声几乎没有声音的叹息。

“抱抱我吧。”

有些词语会亲吻我们，仿佛它们长着双唇。

一个颤抖的吻，短暂得像一个晨梦。而Lisa，在梦醒前，抓住了想要撤回的脆弱爱意。

水杯倾覆在羊毛地毯上，水渍蔓延开。没有光的卧室里，两件西装套裙被胡乱丢在地上，她们依靠着本能相互纠缠，直到最后沉沉睡去。

 

这是一段稳定的关系吗，Lisa说不好。从结果来看，有应酬的夜晚、没有邀约的周末，大部分的休息时间，她们是在一起的，窝在床上，沙发上，飘窗上，小心地磨合着彼此并不太相合的生活习惯，像一般情侣一样。

但也只是像罢了。

金智秀是个温柔的人，但有时候一些心照不宣的躲避，实在又让人心生无力。如何面对光滑无缝的外壳呢，Lisa也并非是破坏爱好者。她抱着这颗“蛋”，嗅来嗅去，也只能把它搂在怀里，没什么办法地藏好。

“喘不过气了……”

怀里的金智秀闷闷地抗议。Lisa这才松开手臂，看着金智秀多此一举地把湿透的浴巾围好，哗啦啦向池子另一边游去，肩膀上印着错落不一的暧昧红痕。

这场温泉约会是临时起意。出差的日程空出了一天一夜，行动力超强的年下立刻预定了箱根的一泊旅行。她是直接在拍摄视频的间隙发出了邀请，镜头如实地记载了金智秀短暂的沉默，和点头之后欢呼雀跃入镜的拍摄者，镜头外潮湿的手心和失速的心跳则永不会被记录在案。

异乡，陌生的语言，平行时空一样的世界。床头的托盘里摆着吃剩的甜点碎屑和残酒。Lisa把金智秀压进有些硬的榻榻米里，嬉笑着逗她来抢嘴里叼着的樱桃，然后她们就有了一个樱桃味的吻。艳红色的汁液不小心流到脖子里，又被煽情地舔去。Lisa出其不意地咬住了金智秀的耳朵尖，欣赏着高岭之花一样的姐姐被欲望浸染，再把自己吞没。

“姐姐……你知道吗？”

“什，什么？”

“你是第一个发现我不爱吃奶油蛋糕的人。”

Lisa神情专注地把杯中剩下的清酒淋在金智秀淡粉色的乳尖，小心地积压双峰让酒液顺着沟壑流向柔软的小腹和可爱的肚脐，直到金智秀受不了地拉过她献上自己的唇，再放任她灵活的舌尖把刚才做的怪全部舔舐掉，仿佛金智秀是一只正在融化的冰激凌。

一切归于安静时，天空已经透出了淡紫色的晨曦，即使是冰激凌，也被怕冷的泰国人珍重地拥紧。

可晨梦易逝。准备去打车时，Lisa注意到金智秀完全没在意就要夹住她的沉重大门。“小心！”一把扯住她的Lisa用肩膀顶住了颇有分量的大门，小心地转过脸不让痛苦出现在脸上。

而踏上韩国土地的金智秀，像被召回神灯的精灵，一下子又装回到了那个壳子里。道谢之后，她第一时间环顾了四周有没有熟人，然后拉开了Lisa的手。

“怎么了？刚才受伤了吗？”呆愣着看着脚尖的Lisa实在反常，走出几步远的金智秀又拖着箱子回来了。

“没什么！”闷声回答的年下如梦初醒一样回答，关门的力度大得吓人，又在金智秀皱眉望过来时，歉意地吐舌做了个鬼脸，一切完美，一切如常。

在大雾弥漫的谎言之城，你的爱人，有着别人的脸。

 

有超过一处的住处的话，常常会有东西找不到的情况。

Jennie现在正在为一条刚买回来只带过一次的项链烦恼。

不在这里，也不在那里，它在本该待的位置失踪了，这种背离金智妮规则的突发事件让她完全紧张焦躁起来。

在翻找时，她甚至找到了多年前成人礼时，她和金智秀一起买的项链。一个金色的J。她把它拨开一边又攥在手心，继续翻找。终于，在项链盒的夹缝里，找到了滑进去的细细的链条，这才心满意足地把项链放进准备好的盒子，准备移步到化妆间了。

但那个J时不时会飘在外层的思绪里。

化着外出妆，Jennie一心二用地划着ins。

然后她停住了，盯着屏幕上Lisa一张黑白色调的自拍，闭着眼睛嘴角上扬，大大的手盖住了半张脸，戴着一只很可爱的毛线帽。

她倒回去，点进金智秀的主页，点进离今天有些日子的一张自拍。拍摄者艾特了金智秀的姐姐，一张正面的笑得有点傻的全身照，普通的滑雪夹克，也有一顶有点可爱的毛线帽。但和Lisa的并不是同一顶。两张照片不管是拍摄风格还是别的什么，没有任何相似之处。

但女人的直觉，像不讲道理的破空闪电。Jennie捏着手机，突然哗啦推开刚找出来的项链站了起来。她确信在她离开的这段时间，Lisa和金智秀发生了什么。

金智妮不怎么相信命运，她相信的是选择，所以她立刻给裴珠泫打了一个甜甜蜜蜜的电话，之后直接忽略了来自金智秀的晚饭邀约，继续完成这个眼线有些夸张的妆。涂上血红色的唇釉时，她抿了抿嘴，确保自己的状态是完美的。越是茫然心乱的时刻，Jennie·Kim越会闪耀地出现，她也从见面时裴珠泫赞叹的眼神里确认了这一点。

其实是漫无目的的闲逛，漫无目的地交换八卦，然后漫无目的的闪电劈下，她挽着裴珠泫的胳膊，露出一个计算好弧度的、惊讶又甜美的笑容。

在无数选择构成的网里，最后落下的光束就是命运。对这个宇宙法则毫无所觉的Lisa双手插在背带裤口袋里，耷拉着的眉眼应激性地睁圆，有些热情过头地和她们打着招呼。

又一道闪电悄声告诉Jennie，某两个人的进度不太顺。变幻的心意只在一次呼吸之间，嗅到这个人身上淡淡的柠檬草味道时，Jennie像以往无数次一样，决定顺从欲望，服从欲望。

想要抓住的，原来是你啊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抢五进入白热化，赛点焦灼

Jennie似乎是刻意在等她的，Lisa不知道为何会冒出这样古怪的念头。她的行程逻辑通顺，表情极端无辜，但三个人坐在一起吃甜品时，桌下丝袜细腻的触感时不时会和光裸的脚踝摩擦，让人心脏一顿一顿地，生出疑虑。

晚饭之后裴珠泫就若无其事地离开了。即使活泼如Lisa，在这种有排面的姐姐面前也是不敢放肆的，规规矩矩地邀请裴珠泫一起再去喝一杯，然后被非常郑重地回绝。

“你们……好好玩。”

如果这句话不是拍着Jennie的屁股说的，那效果可能还不会这么好。Jennie在裴珠泫施施然离开后，被Lisa惊悚的表情逗得花枝乱颤。

“下次再拿老娘当幌子就把你挂到你爸集团门口的旗杆上。”那位姐姐临走前的眼神里分明是这么说的，只是Lisa还不了解她罢了。

 

You know nothing , Miss Manoban。拥挤的live house里，Lisa第一时间扶住旁边人踉跄的姿态，深深觉得自己就像某个烂尾剧集的男主角。指尖顺着绷紧的肌肉纹理滑动，迷人的鼓点里有着猫眼的女人尖叫，大笑，随着音乐扭摆身体任由圆润美丽的肩膀从毛衫中滑脱，性感到无可救药。整个live house都成了暗色的陪衬，发光的黑洞毫无原则地吸引着周围的一切物体。

“姐姐，你饶了我吧。”

她的示弱让Jennie愈发兴致勃勃，伸出食指和中指拧着她嘟嘟的脸，很用力，有些痛了。

“我绑着你了吗？你现在就可以走啊。”

但刻意把屁股后翘送到她的手边，似乎并不是这样的意思。Jennie在年下有些惊慌的收手后，得意地笑了，她肆无忌惮地吮着酒里的橄榄，像猫科动物环视领地一样环顾着酒吧，然后把理所当然的眼神，笼罩在Lisa身上。

已经在美杜莎的凝视里徜徉过一整个银河，孤单的小飞船，怎么可能逃脱引力的致命触手。

泰兰德小太阳感觉到骨头缝里透出的虚弱，是夜色侵蚀的诱惑，夜色中的花朵越是美丽夺目，她就越虚弱。以至于轻轻一拽，她就顺从了命运弯腰伸出的手。

“为什么是我？”

出租车上，Lisa修长的手指玩弄着Jennie柔软顺滑的长发，两个人的手指在发丝间纠缠不清。

半眯着眼的Jennie专心地玩弄着Lisa的手指，甚至去抠她修剪的短而圆润的指甲。等了很久没有得到答案的Lisa轻轻吻了吻对方裸露的肩膀上那颗小痣，催促似地咬了咬，Jennie这才发出不满的哼唧声。

“哪有什么为什么。”

“必须是你。没有条件，没有理由，理由是我想要这么做。今天我必须上你，或者被你上，我亲爱的大狗狗。”

灼热的吻落在裸露的锁骨上，Lisa好像是第一次这样深深地望进女人揭开伪装的眼睛里，像是被直接扔进45度的戈壁沙漠，毛细血管砰一下都被点燃。脑子里似乎有一根弦绷断了，之后发生的事情断断续续，入住情人酒店的过程好像一滑而过，等到Lisa的意识重新回来时，她们已经在那张圆形的大床上了。

被绑住的时候Jennie在笑，她紧紧咬住下唇的一半，再慢慢放开，清清楚楚地勾引着已经开始流汗的年下。起伏的胸口让傲人的乳肉颤抖着呈现，Lisa心急地咬上去，大口地吞咽吸吮，用牙齿和唇舌反复刺激它。

“哈啊——”

Jennie小口地喘气，痛到扭曲的表情里掺杂着快慰，被绑住的束缚感也带来奇异的安全感，她只能顺从地任由Lisa摆弄着身体，眼睁睁地看着对方捧着她的胸口，闭上眼睛把吻献给被蹂躏的红肿水润的乳尖。Jennie着迷一般目不转睛地看着落吻时Lisa闭着的眼睛与微颤的睫毛，下体涌出的一大股热液宣告着，她湿透了。

性爱中那种恨不得吞掉对方的欲望在反复酝酿爆炸，快乐到尖叫都无声。Jennie主动引着Lisa戴上道具，主动地接纳着沉重粗长的玩意，在被插入时忍不住发出长长的欢叫。光是想象着身后的人是如何摆动着结实纤瘦的腰身发力，如何掐着她丰满的臀肉拍击，她就已经小小地到了一次。

不够，远远不够，即使她反过来把Lisa骨节突出的手腕拷在床头，深深埋进对方的体内耸动着双头的玩具，依然不够。年轻女孩的身体因为快感和痛感绷紧，Jennie捏着她的下巴把沾满口水的舌尖拉出来在空中交缠吸吮，感受着内壁微妙的痉挛收缩通过硅胶的玩意连接着同样湿透的甬道，颤到心尖发软，极致的快感从尾椎闪着电石火光直达脑海——

烟花坠落，天空融化，幻觉中死亡的终点被猛地拉回到一切开始之前，空白后，才是失重一样的眩晕感。她紧紧搂着对方激烈喘息时突出的脊骨和腹肌分明的腰身，任由生理性的泪水流到对方的脖子里，与汗水难舍难分，混杂不清。

“你好棒。”含糊缠绵的吻落在颊边，甚至爱怜地蹭了蹭，她把手铐钥匙放进因为激动勒出一圈红印的手里。“我好爱你，大狗狗。”

还没平复的身体猛地一颤。随后是磕磕绊绊打开手铐的声音。长长的手臂拥住汗湿的身体，Lisa真的像大狗狗一样把下巴埋进女人的颈窝，小心翼翼的声音贴在耳朵下面。

“你说什么，姐姐？”

“什么都没说。”

“不是，那个——”

“你爱谁？”

“什，什么？”

“谁爱你？”

“……”

“There's no meaning，my dear ‘poopoo’。”

“……你指的是泰语里的那个意思吧？”

Jennie闭着眼睛笑了，在她怀里翻了个身，细长的指尖滑进Lisa小巧的肚脐，挠了挠。

“现在闭嘴，抱我，去洗澡。”

Lalisa Manoban，22岁，大学毕业独居中，除了一只叫做leo Manoban的猫，好像又驯养了一只娇气的猫咪。或者说，被驯养。

 

和姐姐的通话总是不自觉地会变回忙内的状态。金智秀注意到Rose微妙的表情，才尴尬地收回撒娇的口吻，打算赶紧结束电话，只是姐姐却不肯放过她。

“你给我等一下，你上次说到一半想要我见谁？你的情况吗？你有情况了？”

“没有情况啦……就是有那么一个人，想让你认识认识。”

“什么人？你把话讲清楚不然我可不见。”

“哎呀好啦，不见就不见吧，下次再说吧姐姐再见！”

“喂金智秀——”

 

挂了电话的金智秀才注意到Rose变得更加奇妙的表情。她不自然地撩了撩头发，露出一个皱鼻子的可爱笑容，假装去挠女孩最近愈发消瘦的下巴。

朴彩英实在不适合吞吞吐吐的角色。但她一直是那种坦率又勇敢的女孩子，所以她还是下定决心推开一块她最爱的布丁一样艰难地开口了。

“姐姐，你最近和Jennie姐姐是不是有点……问题？”

Jen。彩英的话是出于单纯的担心，她明白。但连她自己都不明白的是，她们现在这样互相躲避互相折磨的状态算什么。

“唉，你不想说就算了……唉！也不行，我还是，哎呀，姐姐，你先说，你是不是最近在和那个泰国人约会？”

“也……不是。”

Lisa，当然是Lisa，不止是约会，她们的关系其实已经走出很远了。想到她阳光一样的笑容，冰冻的心口有了一丝暖流，但转念想到这段时间两个人不尴不尬的冷战，思虑过好几遍的话在溜出口时，又突然怯步了。

金智秀，有些时候你真的很差劲。端起杯子喝茶的女人垂下复杂的眼神，想起年下眼里那种被伤害到的神情，愧疚感一下子淹没了她，以至于她都没听清朴彩英接下来的话。

“——那就好，Jennie姐姐说，你们不过是之前睡重了一个人，有点尴尬。不是在交往或者约会就好，不然，哎呀那真的——”

“……她说什么？Jen说什么？”

愣愣的Rose不得不重复那几个尴尬的字眼，“呃，就是，不小心睡重了同一个人？”

穿心箭，是从背后射来。有些眼神和动作从被刻意遗忘的那个混乱的夜晚串起，借由无辜的彩英的嘴，终于得到了确认。好像是避无可避地被一列轰隆作响的火车撞上，是最近，是在她反复犹豫又自矜的消磨里，发生了什么。

茶好像一直顶在咽喉咽不下去，金智秀困难地呼吸，确确实实感觉到，她要被什么东西淹死了。

 

Lisa盯着金智秀发来的最后一句话，紧紧皱着眉头。需要，这个词很不寻常。我需要见你，金智秀从来没有在工作之外用这样的语气要求过她什么，这也是她一直惴惴的原因，她们之间总是缺少着什么东西，一些尖锐又强硬的东西，而温吞总是让人不安的。

但Lisa直觉这样的需要，好像也不是她想要的。但无论如何，她还是迅速地回复了金智秀，把地点约在了海洋馆，她之前做过很久攻略的约会圣地，虽然她们在冷战中，几乎要错过季节限定的一些项目了。

和她戴了一样毛线帽的金智秀，乖巧漂亮的像什么艺术品娃娃。Lisa下意识伸手去抱她，然后被拉下手，但还没有来得及把脸垮下来，就被轻轻握在温暖的小手里，十指紧扣了。

假装很酷地没有理会Lisa睁大的眼睛，金智秀牵着Lisa，低着头站在了排队进馆的队尾。

两个人都有些心不在焉。Lisa相信金智秀也感觉得到，放在口袋中不肯松开的手掌心变得潮热，滑动的手指让人错觉好像要握不住她了。

 

“姐姐，我想去洗手间。”

金智秀的耳朵不自觉地动了动。这是个属于她们俩之间的小小暗示。Lisa的指尖反扣在她的手心里，沿着掌心的纹路小幅度滑动着。暗淡的光线模糊了轮廓，她们并没有其他实质上的皮肤接触，却生出一种耳鬓厮磨的亲密，任何路过的人都能看出她们之间不同寻常的气氛。

像以前任何一次一样，金智秀默许了。她被牵着往前走时，是从暗处走向亮处，像庞大的鲸被冲上海滩搁浅，伴随着巨大的眩晕和恐惧。不过Lisa很快就渡给她呼吸，用热烈的亲吻和热情的拥抱裹住她，恐惧转化为灭顶的情欲，海水涨潮重新吞没了她。金智秀在压抑的喘息中又觉得自己变成了一只软体的水母，或者其他柔软的无脊椎生物，被进入的瞬间她甚至放松到溢出一声娇软到滴水的呻吟，然后被Lisa的手指堵回去，那适合接吻的丰厚嘴唇接替了硬骨嶙峋的指节，把不小心流下的唾液压回湿热的口腔，鲸吞蚕食，一点点吞掉她虚软又快乐的躯体，只留下直达天堂的灵魂。此刻她多么希望Lisa可以这样吞掉自己，从未如此希望，这样她就可以心安理得地忘掉在她们冷战的这段时间，Lisa和Jennie可能有过的种种。

而Lisa是在应接不暇的热烈亲吻与打湿整个手掌的液体中，再次感受到她与怀里女人之间的隔膜。她深入她的体内，掌控她的欲望，同步两个躯体的呼吸甚至心跳。亲密的磨蹭与吮咬带来更多的渴望，如同植物渴水一般，金智秀渴望着她，她也渴望着金智秀。渴望带来的急迫让这场性事激烈又粗暴，但急迫始终无法透过这层膜，Lisa在最后甚至红了眼睛，发了狠一样吮着金智秀肯定早已发麻的舌尖，逼出金智秀摇摇欲坠的呜咽，迫着她青筋毕露的手从无处着力的墙壁上转而抓住自己的长发，像在逼迫着灵魂从累赘的身体里脱出。

这个世界上还会有人比此刻的她离金智秀更近吗，Lisa确信不会有了。她侧过头贴着金智秀颈侧汩汩跳动的脉搏，手下狠狠压着软肉中格外兴奋的小突起，几乎要把浑身颤抖的女人揉碎进自己的身体里。

Lisa终究还是没有把金智秀揉碎，善良的泰国人也不会吞掉别人。她会哗啦啦扯着卷纸帮金智秀打理好一切狼狈，再在白炽灯下亲着姐姐柔软的嘴角，两个人拥抱得如此紧密，没有缝隙。

可金智秀还是觉得，这小小的隔间里，依旧是挤着三个人。

 

重新回到黑暗里，金智秀发烫的手心和嘴唇重新被冷色光包装，完全看不出刚才的艳色。Lisa试图去牵她的手腕，皮肤接触带来的安心感在几秒钟之后就被四两拨千斤地拨散，她不曾回头，却准确地知道在何处等候没有跟上来的Lisa。

巨大幽暗的玻璃穹顶使孤独感分裂增生，水母、鳐鱼和蓝鲸可以优雅缓慢地生活在厚重的孤独里，但Lisa不行。她望着始终一步之遥的女人的背影，她好像在这其中呼吸得极好。

Lisa终于把步调自我的女人抵在玻璃上，粼粼鱼群在她们背后无声掠过，像是呼应她虚弱又瞬息万变的内心。被水和孤独生物包裹的女人叹了一口气，像是哄骗一样地抬起格外幽深的眼瞳，秀气的指尖顺着Lisa眉间浅浅的纹路捋过。被搭理的小孩向前探出头，被雨打湿的小狗一样，想要确认她的气息。

吻被横插过来的窄窄的宣传册挡住。

在巨大的水压深处，在好似联通过去与将来的隧道里，她们隔着薄薄的纸页与油墨的气味，将要将离。咫尺纠缠的气息里，Lisa终于明白：她们不过是站在大洋的两端，遥遥对视罢了。

成年人的体面一直维持到拥抱道别时，目送车子远去的Lisa坐在公交站前的长凳上，在一趟又一趟的车窗的反光里，呆望着自己端起来的肩背。

手机传来叮咚的声音，瞥一眼，竟然是来自Jennie的信息。虚握的手指紧了紧，Lisa还是划开了。

是一张图，Jennie半褪浴衣的剪影被逆光勾勒得美丽至极，侧过头的眼神没有看向镜头，却像是有千百句情话等着对Lisa吐露。手指在屏幕上敲了敲，又顿了顿，还是删去了“姐姐有发给智秀姐吗”。这不是她会发的话。Lisa锁上手机，面前恰好停住一辆车，她就在停车的瞬间，突然注意到自己垮下去的肩膀。

无人的路上，巴士驶过长长的下坡，开出了浩荡的气势。Lisa在后排靠窗的位置蜷成小小的一团，凝视着玻璃上映出的满是少年气的脸。她在温暖的春夜中疾驰而过，光影被树叶和花枝飞速分割，如同轻飘飘的花钿掠在脸上转瞬即逝。她一半的眼中藏着明亮的星，一半的眼中压着明亮的泪。

 

Jennie打开房门时，就在自己的意料之中接收到一只沮丧茫然的大狗狗。被拱着褪去浴衣时她想要微笑来着，但脖子里温热的眼泪又让她忍不住伸出手拍抚着狗狗乱糟糟的头毛，眼底没来由地涌上一股湿热。都怪这小坏蛋。Jennie有一搭没一搭地落下几个轻吻，就这么敞着松垮的浴衣抱着Lisa，好像哄受委屈的小朋友一样慢慢摇晃着，直到她平静下来。

“姐姐又哭什么？”

缓过来的Lisa不管自己，先去认真抹着Jennie眼角的泪。被捧在手心里的线条圆润的脸蛋撒娇一样地鼓了鼓，然后像讨食的小母猫一样蹭着Lisa的手掌，甚至伸出一点点红润的舌尖，似有似无地撩拨着喂猫人。

她呜咽的回话含糊在吻里。

“For me and you.”

抵死缠绵，她们每一次做爱都像在世界末日，带着再也不会重来的激情。即使是停顿中，微微摩擦的皮肤都能轻易地重新燃起弥天大火，烧的人饥渴到只能从对方嘴里或者更潮湿的处所渴求甘霖。

大汗淋漓、魂魄出窍的瞬间大概更能看清，每个人背负的罪孽都会坠住灵魂，因此炽热的爱恋才永远没法和无边无际的痛苦分开。Lisa在一室静谧的黑暗里发着呆，无意识地抚摸着怀中人温暖光滑的肌肤，在她呓着梦话时把嘴唇贴上她的额头。

“谁爱你呢？”

“……我不知道。”

“你又爱谁呢？”

“……我不知道。”

没有提问，没有回答，Lisa怕冷似地把头埋进女人温热的颈窝里，在天光转明时潦草睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----终章-----

（六）

这个宇宙是守恒的， 静默的小池塘，树网状的人际关系，或者只是一生的好运气。Jennie非常真诚地信奉这一点，但她还是在眼泪流出来时飚了几句脏话，妈的，真的太疼了，金智秀不是人。

Jennie试图拒绝承认，在泪光中变形为奇怪的轮廓的女人曾是她的初恋。但疼痛再次袭来，尖叫无声地闷在伪装成玫瑰花的口球里，手铐被她扯得哗啦啦作响，真好笑，她最擅长用无形的牵绊困住别人，但这一次，是她配合到温驯的带上了镣铐。牛皮的，有漂亮的玫瑰金色，还雕着繁复的花。

她来赴约。赴金智秀迟到了许多年的那个约。

 

金智秀在巨大的荒谬的错误面前，深深感觉到惯性和引力的不可抗拒。

她准备好了这一切，打算用暴力来表达，用这种滑稽的道具去伤害，此刻却像在表演一种愤怒。吻和性其实无法补偿过去的时光，下沉的灵魂徒劳地想要贴紧，却在靠近的距离中渐行渐远。

我曾在孤独的雨中小径上想你，在狂欢节的人潮中心想你，可在吻着你的此刻，我却在想着别人。

 

Jennie就这样静静看着金智秀突然涌出的眼泪，噗簌噗簌，珠子一样，碎得捡不起来。许多年了，她们两个现在都拥有了体面的伪装和精湛的演技，却不过是在表演一出拥抱空气的独角戏。

智秀姐姐，我在那个下雨的屋檐下寄给你的明信片，永远寄不到了。15岁的夏天已经过去，但这一生中的每个夏天，都带着那个夏天的气息，像一种定期发作的诅咒，让我每得到一些东西，总是失去的更多，巨大的空虚用性爱和狂欢也填不满。所以我会更爱她，用只在想象中的，我没得到的那种爱，去爱她。

“我爱你。”

没有人像金珍妮这样，用我爱你当做暗器，用被伤害来惩罚时光。

骗子。你早就不爱我了，而我也不再爱你，我们爱上了同一个人。

 

金智秀最终落荒而逃。

Fuck，不给我解开吗……

Jennie咬着那朵塑胶玫瑰，突然愣住，她下意识晃了晃手铐上的金色链条，因这荒唐的场景笑出声。

没有什么还会让人惊讶了，看到进来的人，她笑得愈发甜蜜，什么她都有预感。

Lisa看到的就是这样的场景。被剥光的人像盘中珍馐，但看到她的脸你又会在沉迷中胆怯，食物怎么会有这样漫不经心的笃定，这么毫不在意的，你甚至分不清谁才是进食者。

Jennie Kim. Lisa无声地咀嚼这个名字，年轻的脸上露出一个疲惫的微笑。坐在床边带来的重力顺势让Jennie把光裸迷人的小腿压了过来，摸上去像是光滑温暖的白玉。女人冲她扬了扬下巴，Lisa就凑过去，轻轻在那朵玫瑰上落下一个吻。

拿开口球的时候，她的唇边和下巴沾上了透明的液体，Lisa扯过旁边衣服帮她擦了擦，惹来了激烈的抗议，但Lisa的目标是和床头锁在一起的那玩意。她只专注地捅着钥匙，女人离她的脸不过半尺，只专注地看着她。

“还是牛皮，质量不错。”

她缓解气氛的烂话没有得到回应，于是只好喃喃道歉。翻看着这幅精美的手铐，女人香软的身体贴上来，Lisa把她抱好，像抱着一个毛绒大玩偶。房间里陷入了一阵舒适的沉默，她们头挨着头，在这样荒唐的气氛中，共享着某种微妙的沮丧。

“你来这里就是为了发呆的吗？”

Lisa不置可否地听着女人的声音贴着她的锁骨共鸣，她的手指一点一点在皮肤上写字，J-E-N-N-I-E，她在Lisa的身上签名。

“别浪费了，这个房间不便宜。”

Lisa哑然失笑，“你这个疯女人。你要在这儿和我接着做爱吗？”

“那你愿意当我的共犯吗？”

今晚第一次，Lisa望进女人的眼睛里，直到被蒙上眼睛，她的视野里还残留着这一双眼睛。她怎么可能逃得脱呢，她永远都猜不到下一个惊喜盒子里有什么。

“有罪的人理应在一起，你说是吗亲爱的？”

但当时的Lisa实在没有多余的力气回答这个问题。Jennie不知为何，也默认了她刻在骨子里的回避型应激反应。

迟到了十个小时的答案最终揭晓在阴天的午后。

睡醒的Jennie套上了套房提供的白衬衣，她走出房间，Lisa正穿着她昨晚来时穿的卫衣，小小的脸蛋埋在厚实温暖的帽子里，在黯淡的天光里，Jennie突然想到小时候痛哭流涕的童年阴影，是插页里即将飞走的彼得潘，挂着明朗的笑容，说着让人心碎的别语。

她毫不犹豫地冲上去，抱紧了怀中人结实的腰肢，探进去抚摸她的腹肌。被骚扰的Lisa嘟囔了一句，Jennie没有听清。

“What ？”

“I said, yes.”

Lis转过身去吻迷茫的女人，“我说，我们交往吧，Princess.”她一下子把她抱起来，力量一下子从地面涌上来，对新昵称格外满意的女人尖叫着接着吻她，Lisa皱着眉头笑起来，说服自己全身心投入进这个吻。

“我刚才用了你的漱口水，我不喜欢那个味道。”

“下次给你买樱桃味的。”

 

她们竟然就真的这样懒洋洋地交往了起来。有些过往像巨大的积雨云，影子拖曳在地上绵延千里。但影子毕竟不会下雨，阴翳过去后，Jennie更加渴望和她的小太阳时刻黏在一起。被打扮好牵出去时，就连收获的调侃都带着满满的羡慕，毕竟除了Jennie，也没有人能够察觉，躲在镜头后面为女友拍照的Lisa，会有那么几毫秒的晃神。

她们再也没提起过金智秀。

 

Lisa没有刻意去关注金智秀辞职之后的动向。但只有一次，公派出差的间隙她陪客户去了吴哥窟的清晨等日出，晨曦好像是漫开的水一下子涌出天际线。她在这样的光线里，看到右前方的石塔边，好像站着金智秀。

天亮之前的几秒里Lisa好像被钉在那里，女人的轮廓只是一轮剪影，却温柔到不可思议，正像是石头开始微笑。但就在她倏忽迈出脚步时，围观的游客不知道谁叫了一声。

太阳出来了，她停在了原处，没有追上去。阳光下，每个人的罪孽都躲进影子里。

We born as sinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】
> 
> 给自己的作品作总结陈词是我陋习之一，改过id改过号，这个习惯我不打算改。《Triple Sinners》是时隔一年之久我再次完成的中篇，也是第一次写如此纠葛的大三角——其实也是第一次写3p——虽然写的很糟糕。一句话总结感言是：blackpink这群女的实在了不起。
> 
> 各个圈子兜兜转转也有几年了，愿意用笔发电的情况越来越少，能再动笔，是我要感谢她们才对。差不多去年9.10月份我开始补档bp的综艺和现场，被我的取向狙击小五击杀以后，很长时间苦恼于此团没有好磕的cp。我从不磕青梅竹马，五花肉对我来说就是两只毛茸茸小动物；减速，俩闺蜜；荔枝，爱上侄女的无聊爱情剧；真傻，关系特别不好的对家。粉墨当时在我看来是四个铁血侄女（现在看也还有一半幸存），有一个非常传神的emoji表情形容这四个很昂贵的女人——💅🏻💅🏻💅🏻💅🏻。我当时做梦也想不到这群💅🏻通过坚持不懈的努力营业现在变成了🔞，真是三千越甲可吞吴，百二秦关终属楚，战地黄花分外香，blackpink is the revolution。
> 
> 《TS》不是一篇肉文，但它所有的剧情确实是靠🚘来推动的。几场重要的床戏里都深埋着三个人关键的情感转变，我想写的不过是三个普通的人，面对各自无法拒绝的诱惑，做出了非常普遍的选择，也只能心甘情愿或者心不甘情不愿地承受选择带来的后果。欲望面前，三个普通的罪人，谁也不能全身而退。想法挺多，笔力有限，只写出了很肤浅的东西，我有自知之明。不过我现在写文只是为了自己爽，也不太纠结这一点。
> 
> 故事的开始就是酒吧里三角的初形成。在那个时刻，小五当然对妮（或者妮的肉体）有兴趣，但对秀才是一见钟情，是无法抗拒的crush；妮面对曾经ons的对象五，如果没有秀在场，十有八九会再和她滚一轮后来说不定发展出炮友变真爱的戏码；减速之间微妙的关系其实是我故意描写的幻影，她们之间涌动的情愫实际上有着时间差，双箭头过吗？那当然是有的，可实际上早已错过了。我想表达的是，命运很少给人补救的机会，人在指点别人时总是头头是道，面对自己的情感时却往往目盲，要在很久之后才能自知。所以3p的发生也顺理成章，每个人都有想要得到的东西，有的是初见下的渴望，有的是对过去没得到的补偿心理，有的是对自我性格缺陷的突破。
> 
> Anyway，2-3章的抢人玩写起来又艰难又有趣。我在这两章里其实埋了很多带着小倒钩的伏笔，仔细品读的话，很多内心独白，乍看之下是说给一个人的，转个弯想，说是给另一个人的也对。很多动作比语言更能袒露内心，性不止是性。这场漫长的卡塔尔拉力赛写得我最后有点累了，但想到后面的剧情，又不知从哪迸发出了激情，当然也要感谢一下美巡这群女的如此敬业地营业。
> 
> 后面的剧情发展，跟我的大纲其实有了不小的出入，原因就是金珍妮这个角色突然跳出来抢过了我的笔。她太迷人了，是真正的cat-like girl，我对她又爱又恨束手无策。她相信直觉，遵从欲望，jensoo不能成的原因，大概是Jennie潜意识里比金智秀自己还要了解她。这里金珍妮做事有时候不讲道理，事后才能捋顺是凭着最合逻辑最省力的神奇直觉，比如第四章和莎重逢的第一眼就改变了报复计划，她想要和这个人最直接的裸裎相对，抵死缠绵，想要把她抓在手心里，不只是欲望，这也是一种爱情。金珍妮可以有很多种爱情，这样她永远不会落入没人爱的境地。实不相瞒结局我本来更倾向于荔枝的，但Jennie Kim斜挑着眼总在我眼前晃，仿佛在说，如果不能真傻，那大家都别好过。
> 
> 谁能拒绝她呢。
> 
> 文里有一些梗或者对白，我看也不是所有读者都能看懂，有考虑过要不要出解读，但一来觉得太矫情了我也不是什么大手子也没引用啥名著名梗，二来确实有些台词，自己都模模糊糊没有写实在，不如就借鉴一下同姓周的我的偶像的做法吧。门前的两棵枣树，你觉得是啥就是啥，没有标准答案。
> 
> 这是一篇没太雕琢过的粗糙作品，而且最后一章实在间隔太久，写得我欲仙欲死快要跳楼。而且老实说，《TS》里的🚘还是很理想的、美化过的性，我个人认为性还是肮脏的黏腻的背德的那种最有快感，但我实在写不来那种，隔靴搔一下痒，美其名曰兼顾瑟晴与文学。
> 
> 写这篇文之前我写过一篇没走心的真傻快车，最早看bp house 还磕过荔枝，但都蜻蜓点水，事实上一直到四月份这两个cp我哪个都不磕，真正get到真傻是美巡之后了。起草大纲时，我曾在乐乎开过麦骂过一篇荔枝的妓女文学，说话不好听，引起了部分抱团玩家的反弹。当时《TS》光大纲都写了两千多字了，尴尬了一晚后，反而坦然写了下去。毕竟我是写文，又不是混圈，我有开麦骂你的权利，也欣然接受你有开麦骂我的权利。我习惯了在戈壁种海水稻，嘴巴又挑，挺讨厌合群的。这次，我，真的，只是，单纯，想要，搞凰。而且也再次验证了，这个世界上没有比对家更好磕的cp了。最后，我对真傻只有一句抄来的评价：该发生的都要发生。
> 
> 祝大家都能搞到真的，虽然搞到真的不一定是什么好事，但这就是生活嘛。


End file.
